Twister is Kid's Worst Nightmare
by Shidaizu
Summary: Or is it? Something to do on Saturday night. A little Kid x Liz fluff, and Patty being... well Patty.


**Hah i just realized it was Saturday night when I wrote this. Anyway, some KixLiz fluffyness and a fee laughs from the gang.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Liz was bored out of her mind. It was Saturday night and there was nothing to do. No parties were going on, and she wanted to have some fun. She had been lying on her bed for the last hour, starring aimlessly towards the ceiling. Patty was around somewhere, and Kid was likely in his room reading a book, or making sure nothing was out of place. Yes, she was <em>very<em> bored.

She had already painted her fingernails, and her toes. Plucked her eyebrows, knowing Kid would probably flip out if he caught her. At least this way it wouldn't take a month to get it done. She enjoyed his company, but having him in her face for that long would get on anybody's last nerve. Not to mention she always got fidgety after being under his gaze for such a long time. Truthfully it gave her butterflies.

She had already looked through all her magazines, and had given up on a crossword puzzle in one of them long ago. It was time to find something else to do. Getting up from her comfy place on the bed, she headed down the stairs to find Patty. Maybe her sister could provide them with something entertaining to do. Liz found the younger Thompson in the kitchen, making little giraffes out of jello. Liz watched, and nearly fell backwards when she saw the huge mess. The little mounds jiggling on the table were cute, but the mess made in the process was absolutley horrific. Kid would blow a gasket if he saw it.

"Patty! What in the world did you do?" Liz's voice was strained, as she looked around at the damage.

"Oh hey sis. Looky! I made jello giraffes!" Patty giggled, "Aren't they cute?" she held one up for Liz to see before tearing its head off with her teeth.

"Patty the mess... we have to clean it up now."

The younger sister whined, but obeyed. Liz helping her with the task. It didn't take them long, but it had still been a pain to clean up. When they had finished, Liz could finally ask Patty her original question.

"Any ideas what we can do for some fun around here? Its so dull I think I'm going to go insane."

Patty pursed her lips in thought. Going through several ideas in her head what they could do."Go to the mall?"

"Can't. it's closed."

"Oh right... umm...Take Geoffrey for a walk?"

"Who's Geoffrey?" Liz looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"He's my invisible pet giraffe." Patty squeeled, as Liz gave her a flat look.

"No. Next option?"

"Umm...Oh I know! How about Twister?" Liz was interested now. Twister could be a lot of fun.

"We could use more than two people Patty."

"Then we'll get Kid to play too! And invite the others over too! It'll be lots of fun sis!" she jumped up from her seat,"I'll go get the mat, you can call everyone ok!"

Patty was excited. She had been bored herself, thus the reason she had been trying to entertain herself with jello shapes. She was also happy to help out her big sister in any way she could. She rummaged through her closet, throwing toys, cloths and other things around. Trying to find the twister mat.

Liz had called Maka and Soul first, explaining to the two what their plan was. A get together of friends for a good old fashioned game of Twister. Maka was delighted, and had eagerly agreed to head over as soon as possible with Soul. Next was Tsubaki and Black Star. Liz wasn't exactly fond of the blue haired stunned arse, but she didn't mind him. Tsubaki herself was more than happy to go. She and Black Star hadn't really been doing much either. It would be nice for everyone to get together.

Liz had completed her task. now all they had to do was set up the mat, a few snacks and drinks and they were set. All except for Kid anyway. Liz hadn't told him yet, and was wondering if the young reaper would even want to play. At that point though, Liz didn't really care. She finally had something to do, and she'd be damned if he was gonna ruin it for her. She marched up the stairs and knocked on the door to Kid's room. She heard his muffled reply from within, and promptly opened the door.

She found her meister standing on a ladder, rearranging the books on his shelves so they were all stacked in a symmetrical pattern. Apparently Kid had been just as bored as the rest of them.

"Yes Liz?" he eyed her carefully, as he made his way back down the ladder.

"Everyones comming over in a bit. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" she smiled sweetly.

"In doing what? What sort of scheme have you and Patty cooked up now?" his brow raised in suspicion.

"Nothing really. We were just really bored. So we invited everyone over for a game of Twister." Liz shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. Kid however felt that it was.

His left eye visibly twitched, at the mention of the game, and his back stiffened. "Why in the world would you invite them over to play _THAT_?"

Liz looked at him confused, "Whats the big deal? Its just a game."

"Just a game?" his face turned to something of disgust, "It's the most dissorderly, asymmetrical game there is! Just the name itself implies the insanity of it! It's awful Liz! How could you invite them over to play such a disgraceful game?"

Liz only stared at him distastefully. She happened to enjoy the game, and she knew damn well Patty did too. "Fine, don't play. It's your loss Kid."

And with that she turned on her heel, and left the room. Heading down to the kitchen to prepare a few snacks for their expected friends. It was that simple to her. Don't like it? Don't play it. Kid stood horrified in the middle of his room. He couldn't beleive she had even suggested the game. The whole point of it was to end up in a jumbled mess and for Kid, that sort of thing was a nightmare. He had to see just how bad this would get. He couldn't allow it.

It wasn't long before the group showed up, ready to play. Black Star boasting as always that he'd be the winner over eveyone else. He was a self proclaimed Twister champion, and he was taking everyone down that dare oppose him. Liz only rolled her eyes, and happily brought out a few snacks and drinks for everyone. Patty had set up the mat, and held out the spinner, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone was ready to play, and just as Patty went to spin the little wheel for the first turn, Kid came barreling down the stairs.

"What are you doing! I told you this game is asymmetrical! I won't allow it to be played in this house!" he was throwing a fit.

"Kid would you relax. Its just a game. I told you, you didn't have to play anyway." Liz glared at her meister. He was spoiling their Saturday night, and she wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"I know! Why doesn't Kid spin the wheel for us? That way, he doesn't have to play the game, but we can all play." Patty beamed happily with her suggestion.

"What? NO! I'm not getting involved with that ridiculous thing!" Kid flailed his arms wildly, refusing to take part. The group was watching impatiently, as the whole scene played out before them. Liz however was getting annoyed, and apparently she wasn't the only one. She was about to say something to Kid, but it seemed Patty beat her to it.

"_**LISTEN DAMMIT**_! You can sit your ass down with the wheel and spin it for us, _**or I can give you a reason to complain**_!" the younger Thompson sister's eyes were crazy and her voice was a deathly low tone. Glarring the reaper boy down, and effectively getting him to shut up, and go along with it. Though he whined as he took a seat nearby.

They all decided on the order in wich they would take turns, and waited for Kid to spin the wheel. He reluctantly called out the first move. "Liz, right foot blue." his eye twitched. Only one thing at a time? One foot, one hand, and all in different places. This was going to drive him crazy.

Liz happily placed her foot on a blue circle, and they waited for the next move. "Maka, right hand green." The scythmeister did as instructed, reaching down for a green circle. The game continued. Soul was next, then Black star, then Tsubaki, and last was Patty.

The hours passed quickly into the night. Each time Kid called out an action, he had to hold himself back from vomitting. The tangled mess of bodies in front of him was almost too much to bear. It was total asymmetrical chaos. Black Star's butt, was in Soul's face, while Maka was arched over Soul. Tsubaki and Patty had wound up underneath the others, and Liz was twisted backwards over them all. It was a strain for the wole group all not to fall over.

"Seriously Spin the damn thing Kid! Get Black Stars fat butt outta my face!" Soul yelled, trying to keep his face from touching the other boy's rear end."This is not cool at all."

"Yeah come on Kid! Spin it, or Soul might end up Kissing my ass!" that was something neither of them wanted.

"Calm down will you? I thought that was the point of the game? Creating a chaotic, tangled situation where you lose if anyone falls." pure distaste crossed his face, as Kid thought about the point of the game.

"KID! Hurry up will you? My back is gonna snap!" Liz was struggling to keep herself up. She had no idea she could even bend that way, but at the moment she was just hoping her arms didn't give out either.

"Right right..."he spun the wheel, looking at the result with such a bored expression."Black Star, right hand, blue. I hope you're satisfied."

"FINALLY!" Soul exclaimed, releived to have the butt cheeks of doom moving away from him.

The game couldn't really continue much further at that point. Black Star had barely made it to the blue circle without knocking everyone down. Liz was Stretching with everything she had, and was reaching her limit. Patty was giggling uncontrollably, as she was on the bottom looking up at the insanity. Despite their success so far though, the look of dread that passed over Maka's face practically signalled the end. Her nose scrunched up as she tried so hard to hold in the oncomming sneeze. If they moved at all, they would all come crashing down on top of Patty and Tsubaki. Soul saw it, and panic filled his entire body.

"MAKA! DON'T!"

It was no use. The sneeze came, jerking her back into Black Star's stomache. The assasin couldn't stop himself from slipping into Liz's legs, triggering the domino effect. That was the end of the game, as all of them now sat in a pile. Laughing like mad people. Kid sighed in releif as he watched the chaos come to an end.

"Well, guess that was a fail huh?"Maka, gave a guilty smile. She just couldn't stop it.

"Dammit! I was doing so awesome! I can't lose like this!"

"Black Star, it's just a game." Tsubaki tried to calm her meister, as he ranted.

Liz was glad not to be bending over backwards anymore. Patty was still laughing away, as everyone moved to get up. Liz had to admitt, her sister's idea had turned out to be a good one. They were all having fun.

"Lets do it again! Another game,another game!" Patty was having a blast.

"I don't know Patty. I think one was enough, and it's getting really late." not only that, but Liz didn't really feel like breaking her back again.

"Awww! come on sis? Just one more?" the younger blonde whined, "Maybe Kid could play this time?" Upon hearing this, the young reaper sent a look in Patty's direction. Clearly stating he did _not_ want to be involved in the Madness of the game. It was bad enough they had made him sit through it once already.

"Actually, I think we're gonna go home."Maka interrupted, "I'm pretty tired." Soul agreed with his meister. It was late, and they were all tired from the nights events.

Liz, understanding, bid them good-night, as Patty sulked on the couch. Tsubaki had to pull Black Star away from the challenge of another game, but eventually all of them headed home. Leaving the trio to their own business. Patty was far from tired, and was determined to have another game. It wouldn't be as fun with only three people, but she could make it work. She turned to look at Kid, who was still sitting in the middle of the floor. His face unreadable as he glared at the little wheel in front of him.

Liz had started collecting the remainder of the snacks and cleaning up. She was a little upset that Kid hadn't joined in on the game. But then again there were six of them trying to squirm arround at once, so maybe it had been a good thing he didn't join in. She wasn't all that tired herself, and as much as she knew they should head to bed for the night. Liz wanted to go along with Patty's idea of another game. Although this time, she planned to rope Kid into it as well. She returned to the living room, where Patty was already trying so desperately to coax their meister into playing a round with her.

"I said no Patty! Now please get off of me!" Liz had to laugh at the commical sight. Patty was holding the little spinner with her teeth, as she clutched Kid's waist. both arms wrapped tightly around the poor boy as she hung off of him. It was at that point Liz decided to try her luck.

"Come on Kid. Can't you at least humor her a little?" this earned her a sharp glare from him, but she didn't even flinch. "Besides, I'm not tired either, and I'm up for another game."

"Absolutely not!" he would refuse until they gave up. Unfortunatley for Kid, his weapons were the resilliant type.

"Let me guess, you can't play because it too asymmetrical." a wry grin made its way onto the older sister's face. "I've seen you pull that combatt whats it style before. Thats not exactly symmetrical and you have to be pretty flexible to do that right?"

Although she knew there was a double meaning behind her statement, and wondered if the two had caught it. Liz disregarded it for the moment. What she said hit a nerve, and Liz could tell by the twitch. It went from his eyes all the way down to his toes. Patty caught on to what her sister was trying to do, and soon began chanting the name of the game repeatedly. Her arms now pumping in the air as she shouted. Liz only smiled, as her meister glared daggers at her. It was clear he was not going to escape this.

"If I play this ridiculous game, will you both stop pestering me?" he looked as if he was pouting in defeat. He did not want to compare his combatt art to a foolish asymmetrical game.

"Of course. Promise." Liz agreed, knowing she'd won.

'Fine. Who spins?" cringing at the thought, as Patty grabbed the little wheel.

"I WILL! Ok, Kid first!" Patty Squeeled happily, clapping her hands as she laughed out loud.

She spun the wheel, anxiously waiting for it to stop. Kid was dreading it. What had he gotten himself into now? All three of them watched as the arrow stopped, pointing to where Kid would have to start.

"Ok Kid, right hand, yellow." Patty chimed in a sing song voice. Liz watched patiently to see if he would actually go through with it.

Kid Stepped onto the mat, trying so hard not to retreat in horror, as he bent down to place his hand on the bright colored circle. Liz was impressed. Normally by now he would have collapsed with a nosebleed or worse. It was her turn now, as Patty seemed to have claimed the spinner all to herself. The younger Thompson gave it another quick spin, and watched as it landed on a color.

"Ok sis, Left hand, blue." Patty gave the insruction like it was an order, but laughed after it.

Stepping onto the mat to join Kid. Liz noticed something interesting. Blue and yellow were in the center, while red and green were on the outside. She smiled, and bent down to place her hand on a blue circle. Directly in front of Kid, who had been scowling at her the whole time. Liz waited a moment to see if he would notice what she'd done. Her left hand was mirroring his right. She felt a little silly for it, but if she could make the game a little symmetrical for him, then maybe he'd enjoy it. With two people, that was easier to actually accomplish.

Patty eyed her sister carefully. Her little trick hadn't gone unnoticed by the younger girl. Deciding to stay out of the actual game, Patty smiled, and stated she was the official spinner person. Liz wasn't surprised by this. Everyone always underestimated her sisters perception of the world around her. Kid still hadn't noticed, so Patty continued.

"Hmm, Kid. Left foot, red." her meister complied, stretching across the mat, and finding a red circle to place his foot on. Liz let a light smirk steal an appearance on her lips.

Patty spun the wheel again, laughing as it stopped on another color for Liz. "Right foot, green!"

Was she doing that on purpose? Liz didn't know for sure but something told her Patty was messing with the spinner. The easiest way to do this one was to cross over Kid's leg, since she was taller. She did so with ease, placing her foot on the opposite circle as Kid's. Maybe he'd catch on now that she was mimicking him. Liz knew it wouldn't take long for him to clue in, and she could tell instantly. Kid's eyes suddendly widened, as he realized what she was doing. It wasn't perfect, but it was symmetrical.

"Liz..." his face had thanks written all over it.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." she laughed, along with Patty who was watching with interest,"Not so asymmetrical after all huh."

"I suppose not."

Patty was getting bored now, and since she figured they'd be stopping very soon, she decided to call it quits. She stood up, walking over to the mat. Both Liz and Kid were puzzled as to why she suddenly got up. Patty started giggling uncontrollably, at the perplexed faces of her sister and meister.

"I'm gonna go to bed now kay. Night night!" She beamed and pulled both of them into hug at once.

If she knew it would send them off balance she didn't let on, as the younger blonde girl skipped happily away. Both Kid and Liz had toppled over, nearly headbutting one another as they fell. That was the end of their twisted game, although it had been amusing. Patty turned once more before heading up the stairs to her room. She smiled sweetly, before speaking.

"Guess you both are pretty flexible huh sis?" with that, Patty ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her as he laughed.

By this time the two had already stood up. Liz didn't dare look at her meister though, for fear that he'd notice the flushed hugh that passed over her face. Apparently Patty _had_ caught her previous statement's double meaning. She would kill Patty for that one.

Kid had indeed caught the implied meaning in Patty's little comment, and was having a hard time getting the thought to leave his mind. The dumbstruck expression on his face said it for him all to well. Grim Reaper or not, being a guy was sometimes a real pain. Despite that, it had turned out that the game Twister, wasn't such a nightmare after all. He made a point to try and have a game with them more often. Liz had already proven it could be done in a somewhat symmetrical way. As long as it was just them though, there was no way it would work otherwise. Satisfied with that, he decided he would head to bed as well. Although his nerves were still a little shaken over the ,flexible, comment.

He cleared his throat, shaking the thought off once more. "I'll see you in the morning Liz."

"Right. Good night Kid." She hadn't noticed his little relapse. Liz was just glad that her Saturday night, hadn't gone to waste after all, as she headed to her own room. a wide smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Patty isn't as innocent as she may seem! And poor Kid. The girls torture him so, but they love him ^_^<strong>

**Reaview please? It would be nice.**


End file.
